The present disclosure relates generally to event history coding, and particularly to time-stamped two-state event history coding.
Production equipment and processes often experience On and Off cycles that may impact the planning of equipment maintenance schedules, or the planning for efficient equipment utilization. In an effort to minimize the operation/support cost associated with related systems, either the occurrence time of different events may be monitored, or the cumulative time duration between events may be monitored. However, both of these monitoring schemes requires storage of a vast amount of time-sensitive data, which may also impact bandwidth requirements for data transmission, post-processing time requirements, and post-acquisition data storage size for archiving.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an event history coding scheme that overcomes these drawbacks.